1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and particularly to a shielded cable end connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial ATA is an evolutionary replacement of the parallel ATA storage interface in the desktop as well as the cost-sensitive server and network storage market segments. The specification of Serial ATA allows for thinner, more flexible cables and lower pin counts. A conventional Serial ATA connector assembly comprises an insulative housing defining an L-shaped receiving space, a plurality of contacts received in the housing with tail portions exposed beyond the housing, a cable having a plurality of signal conductors and grounding drain wires respectively soldered with the tail portions of the contacts, and an insulative cover over-molded with a rear end of the housing. The cable for signal transmission comprises twin axial or parallel pair subassemblies. Each subassembly includes a pair of insulated signal conductors and a pair of non-insulated grounding drain wires besides the two signal conductors. A layer of conductive shielding is wrapped around the pair of signal conductors and the drain wires so that it is in electrical contact with the drain wires. An optional jacket is covered over the pair of conductive shieldings. Serial ATA cable connector assembly is often used to transmit high speed signals, therefore, shielding demand is relatively high. However, current structure of a Serial ATA cable connector assembly has no shielding protection to the housing portion.
Hence, a cable end connector assembly with a quick assembled shielding member for better shielding protection is highly desired.